The invention relates to body weight management systems for subjects including humans and domestic animals. Such systems utilize diet-tracking systems, devices to measure energy output and compositions comprising satiety agents. Such systems are used by subjects to assist the subject in terms of making choices in terms of exercise and, or the consumption of foods, beverages and other nutritional products in order to remain on target for meeting their desired body shape, weight, and fitness level goals. The system can be used by the subject""s care-giver or alternatively by the subjects themselves. The system may also be interactive.
Definitions:
xe2x80x9cAuthenticating Codexe2x80x9d
Any form of identification provided by the subject to verify the authenticity as a subscriber to the body weight management system when attempting to access said system. Said authenticating code includes, but is not limited to a Personal Identification Number or PIN.
xe2x80x9cBody Weight Managementxe2x80x9d
Managing a subject""s body weight gains, losses and maintenance of a desirable weight, the fat to muscle ratio, fitness or physical condition, body appearance or shape and all combinations thereof.
xe2x80x9cCarbon Dioxide Scrubbing Systemxe2x80x9d
A system associated with indirect calorimetry that is designed to absorb carbon dioxide from respiratory gases for the end purpose of determining the volume of oxygen used by the subject.
xe2x80x9cComputing Devicexe2x80x9d
Any programmable electronic device having sufficient memory capacity to store, retrieve and, or process data.
xe2x80x9cDatabasexe2x80x9d
Accessible accumulated information regarding foods and their nutritional value including caloric content attributed to particular elements making up the foods (fats, carbohydrates, fiber and the like); energy expenditure value estimates for specified physical activities including, but not necessarily limited to various exercises; data from diet-tracking system; data from activity monitoring device, calorimeter and any other data or information relevant to supporting a subject""s body weight management goals and, or fitness.
xe2x80x9cData Processorxe2x80x9d
Devices and, or electrical components capable of converting raw data to machine readable form and subsequent processing such as storing, updating, calculating, rearranging, manipulating or transferring data or information. This includes the computing device, physical activity monitor, calorimeter and, or a stand alone external equipment managed by the system provider.
xe2x80x9cDirect Calorimetryxe2x80x9d
The determination of heat produced by an individual during his or her bodily processes.
xe2x80x9cElectronic Transmissionxe2x80x9d
The transfer or movement of data or information via radio frequency, optical, digital, either using hard wire or wire-less means.
xe2x80x9cEnergy Balancexe2x80x9d
The relationship between the intake of calories attributed to the foods consumed by a subject and the number of calories expended or burned by the subject during daily physical activities.
xe2x80x9cFoodsxe2x80x9d
All consumables including food stuffs, beverages and other substances or products that are capable of producing energy in the form of heat, otherwise referred to as calories.
xe2x80x9cHand Held Programmable Devicexe2x80x9d
A portable device with sufficient memory capacity to record and process the data, transferring the results for electronic transmission to the weight manager for analysis and optionally provide feedback to subject.
xe2x80x9cNetwork Sitexe2x80x9d
Any system providing communication of information and, or data between at least two subjects, at least one subject and a remote communications system or computer, or between two or more computers, data managers, or communication systems.
xe2x80x9cIndirect Calorimetryxe2x80x9d
The determination of an individual""s oxygen utilization at rest and at steady state exercise conditions wherein the anaerobic energy yield is very small and disregarded under such conditions.
xe2x80x9cMetabolic Ratexe2x80x9d
An individual""s total daily energy expenditure including the resting metabolic rate, the thermogenic influence of food consumed and the energy expended due to activity above one""s resting state.
xe2x80x9cNetwork Providerxe2x80x9d
An entity providing access to electronic communication systems, such as the Internet, for the purpose of conducting electronic communication.
xe2x80x9cNon-electronic Recordingxe2x80x9d
A system for documenting events without using devices to create a electronic record of said events in a medium capable of recording such electronic record.
xe2x80x9cPhysical Activity Monitorxe2x80x9d
Any device measuring the actual or estimate of a subject""s energy expenditure due to the subject""s activities that consume calories including, but not necessarily limited to motion during physical activities such as work and exercise and other activity undertaken by the subject.
xe2x80x9cPortable Mediaxe2x80x9d
Any tangible information source medium capable of being transported from one location to another that can be read, sensed or inferred by the receiving person and, or device. Examples include magnetic recording tape, compact discs, written journals or logs, electronic memory devices such as memory sticks and the like.
xe2x80x9cResting Metabolic Ratexe2x80x9d
The minimum level of energy required to sustain the body""s vital functions in the waking state at rest.
xe2x80x9cSubjectxe2x80x9d
The individual(s) or animal(s) directly benefiting from using said body weight management system regardless whether said system is administered by the individual or in their behalf of the individual or animal by another. For purposes of this invention, the terms xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d are synonymous.
xe2x80x9cSubject""s Data Profilexe2x80x9d
This is the subject""s personal information that is a combination of body mass index (weight, height and age), psychological, emotional and social aspects of the subject as well as the subject""s body weight management goals.
xe2x80x9cWeight Analysis Systemxe2x80x9d
Any method that evaluates the change in a subject""s weight as a result of determining the subject""s actual or estimated energy either qualitatively or quantitatively using non-electronic means, software, or web based means, or review of diet tracking and energy expenditure logs and, or records and mixtures thereof.
xe2x80x9cWeight Managerxe2x80x9d
Any person, device and combinations thereof that uses analytical and, or diagnostic processes to analyze data for the purpose of providing feedback relating to body weight management by control of a subject""s energy balance including energy intake and energy expenditure of a subject.
xe2x80x9cWeight Management System Providerxe2x80x9d
The person, company or organization supplying services, data bases and, or information processing needs as well as support software for the subjects to access said system.
In developed countries around the world, there is a tremendous interest in personal fitness and wellness. At the same time there is a disturbing trend that people, including adults and children and domesticated animals or companion animals are becoming overweight. By overweight, it is meant that the subject has exceeded acceptable weight range and percent body fat generally considered as healthy determined by factors including, but not necessarily limited to age, height, sex, and body type. For example, over 50% of the human population in the United States is considered overweight, approximately 20% being obese. Obesity produces a wide range of health concerns including sleep apnea, orthopedic complications, arterial sclerosis, diabetes and heart disease. All these undesirable conditions contribute in development of an unsatisfactory quality of life and in some cases premature death.
Many studies have been conducted to identify the factors that contribute to being overweight. The main factors include high caloric density in foods, large portion sizes, diets that are rich in fat, decreasing amounts of exercise, high availability of food, increased numbers of eating occasions, low knowledge of actual foods and portions eaten by the consumer, lack of information on energy expenditure through normal daily activities and exercise, and eating stimulated by stress, hormonal shifts during the menstrual cycle for women, and hunger. A number of approaches to control the caloric balance including consumable products have been developed with mixed success. In the United States, over the counter weight loss products are sold to help consumers reduce their weight or maintain current weight. These products are grouped into over the counter diet aids and meal replacements. The over the counter diet aids include appetite suppressants, like Dexatrim(copyright) and Acutrim(copyright), which both use phenylpropranolamine as the appetite suppressant. This appetite suppressant can even be released over time to help control hunger for longer periods of time for the consumer. In addition, there are dietary supplements, like Metabolife 356(copyright), which help people with their diets while providing energy. Consumers use these products up to 3 times a day to help control hunger and increase energy.
Meal replacement products include examples like Slimfast(copyright), Ensure(copyright), Boost(copyright) and other products which contain a blend of nutrients for use as a snack or replacement of high calorie meals. They are offered in a variety of forms, such as liquid shakes, solid bars, pastries and other savory forms.
There are also prescription drugs that can help consumers to lose weight that fall into the anti-obesity drug class. These drugs are used to decrease appetite or increase the feeling of being full by possibly increasing levels of serotonin or catecholaminexe2x80x94two brain chemicals that effect mood and appetite. Examples of products in this group include Fastin(copyright) from Smith-Kline-Beechan which uses phentemyne hydrochloride, Meridia(copyright) from Knoll-BASF Pharma which uses sibutramine and Pondimin(copyright) from Wyeth Ayerst which uses phenfloramine hydrochloride. Redux(copyright) from Wyeth Ayerst uses dexfenfluramine. All of these products must be obtained through a physician by use of a prescription.
There are also commercial weight loss programs available through programs like Weight Watchers(copyright), Jenny Craig(copyright), and hospital supervised programs that are designed to help consumers track energy intake and energy output through a variety of techniques and devices. While many of the technologies mentioned above are useful in losing weight, the problem is keeping the weight off. Often people xe2x80x9cyo-yoxe2x80x9d, that is, lose large amounts of weight only to gain it back once they get off the weight loss program they were on.
It is believed that the more effective body weight management approaches have three primary elements: measuring energy intake in the form of calories eaten, measuring energy expenditure of the body and managing hunger or creating a feelings of fullness or satiety without actually consuming a foods. The combination of these three elements provides consumers with a good measure of the energy intake that their body needs versus what they are actually providing with the food they consume that results in energy balance or imbalance relative to intake and expenditure.
The present invention is a novel system for subjects to effectively manage a subject""s energy balance for meeting the subject""s desired body shape, weight, and fitness level goals. The body weight management system for self-management of said subject""s body weight comprises a diet-tracking system for estimating the subject""s individual energy intake or caloric intake over a set period of time; devices for estimating the energy expenditure of the subject and compositions comprising satiety agents selected from the group consisting of long chain fatty acids, their non-glyceryl esters, hydrolyzable in the presence of gastro-intestinal enzymes, and mixtures thereof, wherein said satiety agent releases in the stomach.
The subject collects data regarding his or her calories attributed to their eaten foods and the energy expenditure in calories. When the energy intake and the energy expenditure are about the same, the subject experiences no net body weight gain. If a subject routinely consumes more calories than they can expend or xe2x80x9cburnxe2x80x9d over an established period of time, the subject gains body mass or weight. To lose weight, the balance is shifted in the direction wherein the energy expenditure is greater than energy intake through the food consumed. In addition, the subject consumes satiety agents to curb their appetite shifting the energy balance in favor of energy expenditure. This may be done over a period of time, providing a reliable and safe means for reducing one""s weight. This system can be employed even after losing the desired weight to maintain their desired body weight or mass.